


Another Year

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You have a little new year's depression, but Sabo comes to talk to you to cheer you up. Whilst doing so, he tells you something real important in order to make it seem worth going on with another year.
Relationships: Sabo/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Another Year

Once a year you take it upon yourself to party hard one last time before the start of a brand new year, celebrating the end of the current one. Most people celebrate this occasion actually, and drinks are shared among one another while games and other sorts of activities are played together to enjoy the night. New Years celebrations were always full of fun, and this year’s final party was going to be nothing short of being such fun. After all, a party with the Revolutionary Army was always an intense time. 

Things started off with a bang as always, drinking beginning in the early evening while everyone talked about all the good times they’ve had over the past year. Within a few hours, snacks and party foods of the sort rolled out and every intoxicated individual would rush to get a slice of pizza or leg of meat. You and everyone else were having the time of your lives, but for you, it unfortunately didn’t last too long. As midnight crew closer, you become more distant, your mind having wandered to less than positive thoughts about the year to come. There was no particular reason for these thoughts to come upon you, but they still did nonetheless. 

“God, why can’t I stay positive for more than a few hours at a time.” You grumbled to yourself, exiting the dining hall. 

Having wandered out onto a balcony, you leaned on it’s railing with your tankard of ale still in hand while staring half drunkenly out at sea, watching the waves crash against the craggy shoreline. Though your vision was blurred, it was still nice to look out at. If anything it slowed your negative thoughts down a bit so you could at least attempt to find joy in this celebration. Your moment alone didn't last too long though, as Sabo came out shortly after you to greet you. 

“Hey _______! What are you doing out here all by yourself?” He asked, bringing with drunken confidence. 

“Oh you know, getting some fresh air and whatnot.” You responded nonchalantly, taking a sip from your tankard as he leaned on the railing next to you. 

“Mmm, I highly doubt that’s why you’re out here. The look on your face before I came out here told me a different story. Something is up on this fine evening. Would you care to tell me?” He asked, taking note of how tense you were. 

“Wow. You’re quite the detective aren’t ya?” You sighed, glancing over at him. “Well do you want the fake answer I gave everyone else, or the real one?”

“The real answer of course.” He replied, setting his tankard down on the railing and straightening up. 

“You sure? It’s pretty depressing. You still have a chance to go back and enjoy yourself before it’s too late.” You chuckled. 

“No, I’m good. I wanna know what’s up.” He reinforced, seemingly sobering up a bit just to hear you out. 

“Odd. Didn’t think anyone cared that much.” You muttered to yourself. “Well if you’d like to know that badly, for me, existence is nothing but pain. That’s the short answer at least. I just have an extremely negative outlook on life and I can’t seem to change that.” You then explained. 

Sabo looked at you in silence for a moment and took a sip of his drink before he settled on a response. :I see. Would you care to elaborate a bit more so I can understand your thought process a little better?”

“Jeez that a;e sure makes you care an odd amount.” You chuckled weakly, chugging back the last bit of your own. “But I guess… There is no nice way to phrase it. This is just another year to come where I’m put in constant danger, and I get closer and closer to death with every day that goes by. Life is always so painful, so I just wonder why I keep trying. It’s hard, and I’m tired of the pain. Realistically speaking, I should just end it all to make it easier on myself and everything else trying to kill me.”

Sabo was rather surprised to hear what you had to say. The look on his face said enough for you though, and you scoffed with a crude smirk when you caught sight of the expression he wore. 

“Told you it was depressing. You had your chance to leave. Congrats, you’re now aware of how dead inside I am.” You said while rolling your eyes. “Bet you hate me now. Being friends with a negative nancy isn’t fun.”

“No, no it’s not that.” Sabo quickly corrected. “You just play off those thoughts extremely well. I never would’ve thought you felt that way. If you don’t mind though, could I offer a different point of view?”

You paused, tapping your tankard on the railing with an inquisitive look on your face. “I’m intrigued. Go for it.”

“Lovely. I think you should try looking at things my way. Instead of another year where you might die, it’s another year where you have a chance at reaching your goals. You could defy death instead and keep going until you find your ultimate happiness. Besides, for me at least, it’s another year I get to spend with you.” He told you, seemingly getting a little more shy at the end of his explanation. 

You blinked in an exaggerated manner, totally surprised by what he said. “Ex… Excuse me?”

“Jeez, I’m tryna be the optimistic one here.” Sabo chuckled. “If you need me to rephrase what I said, I do technically agree with you. Life kinda sucks. But pushing through another year is only possible for me because I know I’m going to be with you. I guess the proper way of saying it would be… I do it because I’m in love with you.” He confessed. 

The blush that flared up on your face was nearly indistinguishable from the glow your cheeks already had because of the booze you had consumed. Your wide eyed stare was enough to indicate your shock, and you stared at Sabo completely slack jawed as he chugged down the rest of his drink nervously. 

“Are you… Serious?” You asked quietly.

“OF COURSE HE’S SERIOUS! HE’S IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Koala screamed out, having been eavesdropping from the sidelines. 

Before you or Sabo could yell at her, she slammed back a shot of tequila, laughed maniacally, and tipped over onto the floor. She was a complete drunken mess, so both of you just sighed, not bothering to argue with someone who was giggling into the stone beneath her. 

“Well… Is shs right?” You asked, looking back over at Sabo. 

He nodded, tossing his tankard to the floor. “She is. The alcohol may be talking but it’s not wrong. I am indeed very much in love with you.”

“... I guess there is a reason for me to go through another year then.” You mumbled with a small smile. 

“What are you saying there _______?” He asked, leaning in closer to you with raised brows. 

“I’m saying that I also love you. I know it sounds like bullshit because I don’t really make it known, but it’s just because I shut out my feelings. I… Do actually care deeply for you. I only suppressed the feeling, is all.” You admitted, looking down. 

“Well in that case, suppress no more.” He told you. “You know I like you, and now I know you like me. Nothing to hide anymore.”

You had to chuckle, leaning sideways into him. “Well, if you really feel that way…”

“Oh shut up and kiss me.” He laughed. 

Waiting not a second more, Sabo pulled you in and kissed you deeply. He was definitely waiting a long time to do that, as you could feel him smiling. Koala was cheering from her place on the floor, and the rest of the Revolutionaries began to hoot and holler from inside. To male the moment even better, the fireworks that always rung in the new year began to explode in the sky, lighting up your silhouettes with the colours of the rainbow as you kissed. His lips were soft, and his hands were warm. The taste of his ale lingered on your lips when you pulled back, gazing up at him like you couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

“Wow. Happy New Year, Sabo.” You mumbled with a smile. 

“You seem ready to welcome in yet another year now. I guess that means you’re mine now, hey?” He chuckled. 

“Yeah… I’m glad you opened your big mouth and bothered me.” You nodded with a cheeky laugh. 

“Hey!” He scoffed, silencing your teasing with another kiss. 

The noise kept on going as the night turned to early morning, you happily in Sabo’s arms. You endured getting ripped on by everyone else teasing the both of you throughout the celebrations. It was worth it, knowing someone truly cared about you and your life. It was worth going on through another year after all.


End file.
